The Glacial Moon: [Love Spans Galaxies]
by Black-Diamonds
Summary: 5 new magical galaxies have been discovered. A senate was established, and 6 senators chosen as representatives. A rising threat against Senator Malfoy has lead to the assigning of 2 aurors to protect him...Sirius Black and Harry Potter. *SLASH* -Not AU-
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: As always, JK owns what you recognise as hers, and I don't. Some of the inspiration for this story comes from that incredible man, George Lucas. In case I've lost you along the way, you'll understand after reading the fic what I mean when I say it has a Star Wars flavour to it. The names of some of the characters and the names of the galaxies and planets came from my imagination. Please read and review...I would really love it if you could tell me what you think of this particular fic. :)  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
It is ten years after the seventh year at Hogwarts School of Magic. During the first year, five other magical galaxies were discovered apart from ours, throwing the Ministry of Magic into a state of discord. A senate was established in the hopes of creating a bond between the six galaxies and settling any conflicts that might arise. Six senators were chosen to represent their separate galaxies.  
-  
At the end of the first year since his graduation from Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was elected as Senator Malfoy, representative of Earth Vista, after the position was turned down by Harry Potter.  
-  
His election was met with much controversy, rumours of bribery and corruption already threatening to unsettle the newly formed magic congress. However, on Albus Dumbledore's word, Senator Malfoy was allowed uneasy passage into the senate, and for the past ten years has proved his worth by working tirelessly for the well-being of all magical beings.  
-  
After declining an offer of a teaching post at Hogwarts and the position of Senator, Harry Potter has spent the past decade on Tempus Luna training to be an auror, an official magical keeper of the peace, under the strict guidance and tutelage of his legal guardian, Sirius Black.  
-  
Now, as the six galaxies prepare to face the second decade of tranquil coexistence, a darkness has overshrouded the peace. Lord Voldemort has risen again, awoken by an ancient lifeforce tapped into by his faithful servant, Peter Pettigrew, who was thought to be dead. Seduced by the idea of power, two of the galaxies have already turned to the Dark Side.  
-  
In order to defeat Lord Voldemort and take away the power he has unlawfully drawn from, the remaining four galaxies must work together to retaliate the attacks of not only Voldemort, but the wizarding bodies that are now allied with him. In light of the recent events, the four senators from the galaxies have been asked to meet on Diementra to discuss the plans for the future.  
-  
Senator Malfoy is in danger, from both Lord Voldemort, who wishes to seek revenge on the Son of a Deatheater who turned his back against the Dark Side, and those from the light side who still hold a contempt for him.  
-  
Two aurors have been called in to protect him. Sirius Black and Harry Potter arrive on Earth Vista, not knowing fully what to expect from this mission, but only that their job is to make sure Senator Malfoy attends the summit and returns to Earth Vista alive... 


	2. To Serve and Protect

"I don't need a chaperone."  
"Senator-"  
"I am capable of taking care of myself!"  
"Senator Malfoy-"  
"I do not wish to, nor require the need to be protected."  
"It is in your best wishes, Senator Malfoy. You are under threat from many parties, and I will not pretend that there is not a threat to your life. We only wish to see to what is right for you."  
"How can you know what's right for me if you all won't listen to me!?"  
"Earth Vista's Ministry of Magic has decided that it will be best if you are monitored-"  
"Oh that's it, is it? You all wish for me to be monitored because you can't trust me?"  
"I did not mean it that way, Senator. I meant that we felt it would be best for you to be under our watch so that no harm may come of you. Minister Weasley has fears over your safety."  
"How dare you presume anything. Who would try and lay a finger on me?? I'm Lucius Malfoy's son."  
"And that may be the problem."  
Exasperated, Malfoy dropped the sash around his waist he had been playing with and turned to face the owner of the comment.  
"I mean it, Draco. I do not mean to offend you or yours, but Malfoys certainly aren't known for their popularity."  
"Albus," Malfoy's voice softened a bit and the arrogant edge seemed to tone down. "I understand that there may be concerns over my safety, but I assure you I will be fine with Hanniford and Spence. They are my guards."  
Albus dismissed the fact that Malfoy had not addressed the issue of his bloodline, a topic discussed often in the past between them and Malfoy had often tried to avoid.  
"Hmmm..." Dumbledore sat down calmly in one of the ash black armchairs beside where Malfoy stood. "How well do you know Richard Hanniford and Kelson Spence?"  
"What do you mean?" Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "How well do I know them?? Albus they've been in my service for six years, I know them as if they are of my own blood."  
"Ah, then you are too hasty, young Malfoy. What would you say, perhaps, if I were to inform you that of this morning, their services were no longer requested. That they were, infact, planning to murder you even before you departed for Diementra? Planning to present your head to Lord Voldemort?"  
"I'd say you are mistaken. Those two would never do anything to harm me."  
"They have pleaded guilty to the charges put to them, Senator. They will now serve out a term of no less than twenty-five years in Azkaban."  
"Twenty-five years...? I, I thought they really did care about me..." Malfoy's face settled into a look of slight bewildered sadness. "But twenty-five years? Then...then there are people who really do care about what happens to me?"  
"What will it take to make you believe that there are people who are willing to risk their lives for you?"  
"Two of those people are here now, I believe." The messenger from the Ministry had returned. "The two aurors assigned to protect you are waiting in the foyer, Senator."  
"Very well, I will go to meet them now. Albus." Draco bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement of Dumbledore.  
"Wait, sir." Malfoy's personal assistant Juniper stepped forward and Malfoy stood with slight impatience as she adjusted his robes, retied the silk sash slung over his hips, and placed the formal headress of the senator on his head.  
"Why do they make these things so sodding heavy?"  
Dumbledore resisted a smile, watching Malfoy pout with the same look that could be seen on his face ten years ago.  
"Are we quite finished yet?" Malfoy demanded as tried not to sound too annoyed. He failed. "Well?"  
"Yes, yes you're ready now sir." As Senator Malfoy walked off accompanied by Dumbledore, Juniper looked on with longing at her boss. She shook her head and sighed at her silliness. She should have known by now that Senators do not fall in love with common squibs.  
*  
"Calm down Harry, you're even making me nervous." Sirius scolded in jest. "You would think we were feeding you to a chimaera."  
"Do chimaeras eat human?"  
"Beats me. Maybe we could con one of the juniors back on Tempus Luna into acting as bait. Wanta bet Creevy will do it?"  
Harry wanted to laugh but his nervousness overcame any humour in him.  
"Come on Harry, cheer up."  
"I haven't seen him for ten years."  
"Who, Dumbledore? Harry he just visited last month."  
Sirius looked at Harry and realised it wasn't Dumbledore his godson was thinking of.  
"Oh."  
"What if he's still the same git he was when he was sixteen? What if he doesn't remember me?"  
"Harry, you're losing focus of the situation. We have a job to do, and that is, to protect Senator Malfoy, not to rekindle childhood quarrels with Draco Malfoy. And if he's a git, so what? Remember Harry, you have been trained well as an auror. We will do our job, escort the Senator from here to Diementra and then bring him back when his affairs there are finished."  
"But still, it would be nice if...."  
"I know, Harry. I know." Sirius gave Harry a reassuring smile.  
----------------------------------  
Chapter II: Harry Potter will meet Senator Malfoy for the first time since Hogwarts. Will he have changed? Or will he still be the arrogant vain creature Harry has always known him to be? And how will Malfoy react when he discovers just who is going to be accompanying him to Diementra? 


End file.
